


How the Grinch Was Given Christmas

by Socchan



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Grinch, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Overstimulation, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: Cindy Lou Who learnswhythe Grinch doesn't like Christmas, and sets out to try and fix it.
Relationships: The Grinch & Cindy Lou Who
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64





	How the Grinch Was Given Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



> The meter's off in some of these, but whatever!
> 
> AlexSeanchai, I hope you like it! Your Autistic!Grinch headcanon made a lot of sense to me, so I thought I'd give that prompt a try.

With the feasting all done  
and the food packed away,  
the Whos' Christmas parties  
were all in full sway!

But something was off,  
making Cindy Lou twitch.  
She looked all around:  
Just where was the Grinch?

She checked in the bathroom  
and behind the tree,  
she looked under the tables—  
just where could he be?

At last she found him—  
he was standing outside—  
and Cindy Lou wondered  
what had made the Grinch hide?

He'd brought everything back,  
and apologized, too!  
All of Whoville forgave him,  
down to the last Who.

But before she could ask him  
what brought him out there,  
the Grinch seemed to notice  
her small, anxious stare.

"I see that you found me,"  
and he smiled a tad,  
but his smile was weary,  
far more tired than glad.

"I don't think I'll stay  
that much longer at all.  
But I'm sure you'll enjoy  
this Christmastime ball!"

It was the way that he said it,  
so downtrodden and sad,  
that had Cindy Lou asking:  
"Is it really so bad?"

The Grinch seemed surprised,  
at least for a second,  
then he got to his knee  
and with one hand he beckoned.

"It's all of these lights,"  
he said when she stood beside him.  
"They're too bright for my eyes!  
I prefer things to be dim.

"And then there's the noise—  
I loved all the singing!  
But everything since then  
has left my ears ringing.

"Every Who seems to think  
the loud toys are the fun ones.  
And then in all the food  
there's umble-te-tonions!

"I can't stand their texture,  
it makes me feel ill!  
But everyone else here  
can all eat their fill."

Poor Cindy Lou Who  
felt her heart crack.  
Was this why he'd stuffed  
Christmas up in a sack?

Mistaking her look,  
the Grinch gave her a pat.  
"Don't worry, my dear,  
I've learned better than that.

"Though it seems that Christmas  
just isn't for me,  
you Whos all enjoy it,  
that's as plain as can be.

"No, I won't ruin something  
you all hold so dear.  
But I hope you'll forgive me  
for not lingering here."

And so the Grinch left,  
taking Max with him too,  
leaving something quite clear  
to Cindy Lou Who:

More than fresh roast beast  
or a favorite new toy,  
the Grinch deserved a Christmas  
that _he_ could enjoy.

Through the rest of the party  
she thought and she thought,  
and by the time the last guest left  
she'd come up with a plot.

She checked with her parents,  
who agreed right away:  
they'd start on her plan  
first thing the next day.

\-----

The Grinch slept in late  
and lingered in bed;  
the previous day's party  
had left an ache in his head.

At last he arose  
and gave Max his food,  
and he settled in deep  
in the dreariest of moods.

"I just wish that Christmas  
was fun for me, too,"  
the Grinch said to Max  
as he heated up stew.

Still lost in thought  
as he crossed over the floor,  
he was interrupted  
by a knock at the door.

Curious, the Grinch went  
to see who was knocking,  
and the sight that he found  
was, to him, quite shocking!

Cindy Lou Who and  
her family were there,  
dressed up nice and warm  
in the cold Christmas air.

Together with Whos  
from the village below,  
they opened their mouths  
and let a song flow.

Their voices rang out  
about holiday joys,  
and the Grinch soon forgot  
about yesterday's noise.

Cindy Lou stepped forward  
when their song came to an end.  
She said, "Christmas is better  
when shared with a friend.

"We're sorry our parties  
weren't fun for you, too!  
So we came here today  
to make things up to you.

"We won't be too noisy,  
we're just here to sing,  
and as for the rest, well,  
we brought you some things!

"Here's lanterns with shades,  
so the light's not too bright,  
and we made some new food  
that we hope tastes all right.

"There's no umble-te-tonions  
in any of these!  
We made them for you,  
so will you try them, please?"

The Grinch smiled wide,  
a tear in his eye,  
and he ushered them in  
before he could cry.

"Thank you," he said  
to Cindy Lou Who.  
"You found me a way  
to love Christmas, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever you celebrate, I hope it is/was wonderful this year ♥
> 
> Come find me on [Dreamwidth](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] How the Grinch Was Given Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913019) by [Evillullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby)




End file.
